The present invention comprises a new Aster, botanically know as Symphyotrichum hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Syast Draip’.
‘Syast Draip’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘Syast Draip’ has upright, rounded and freely branching growth habit, dark green foliage, with violet colored ray florets.
‘Syast Draip’ originates from an open pollinated hybridization made in August 2003 in a controlled breeding program in Salinas, Calif. The female parent was ‘Yodaydream’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,366, with lighter violet flowers, larger disc area, larger plant habit, and slower natural season flowering response. The resultant seed was sown in April 2004 in Alva, Fla.
‘Syast Draip’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in the September 2004 in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Syast Draip’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in October, 2004 in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla.